Methods of controlling or eradicating insect pests are desirable in many instances, more so when the crops are of commercial interest. Insects are very destructive to the crop and can cause significant damage and loss of yield. Many insecticidal agents and compositions are commercially available for these purposes.
Combination of insecticides are used to broaden the spectrum of control, reduce dosage, thereby reducing environmental impact, decrease chances of development of resistance. The combination of insecticides at times demonstrate an additive or synergistic effect that results in an improved control on the pests.
However, most combinations are not known to control both adults and pre-adults. These pre-adults may include larva or nymphs and the like. Pre-adults are voracious eaters and along with the adults consume large parts of leaves as well as other parts of the plant. Adult insects propagate, leading to a surge in population of the pre-adults which further compounds the problem. There is therefore a need in the art for methods of controlling the adult insects, thereby preventing them from propagation. The present methods used to control pre-adults include use of insect growth regulators. These growth regulators are typically used in higher amounts and are rarely effective on adults. There is therefore a need in the art for an effective method to control adult insects which in turn will result in the control of the larva, specifically in the early stages where the adults have just started breeding.
The combination of acetamiprid and bifenthrin is known in the art for control of house hold pests. WO2005070209 teaches compositions of the combination for control of general house hold pests. WO2004064517 teaches compositions of the combination for control of termites.
The article Study on the mixture of acetamiprid and bifenthrin controlling Empoasca vitis, Yang Zuo, master's thesis 2010 at Fujian Agriculture and Forestry University, found that the five different kinds of mixtures of acetamiprid and bifenthrin had different synergistic effects. This combination, at a ratio of 1:2, was found to have a greater efficacy on nymphs in comparison to the efficacy seen on adults. Another conclusion reached by this author was that this combination was found to be synergistic when administered in a ratio of acetamiprid:bifenthin:2:1. However, a need remains in the art to predominantly control the adult insect infestation at a locus, which is an unfulfilled need in the art.